Crossing the Line
by Devi Serene
Summary: Carol is just a normal human working as a receptionist in CSec. Little did she realise that she would be the one crossing the line of love. HumanxTurian relationship. On PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Carol is just a human working as a receptionist in C-Sec. Little did she realise that she would be the one crossing the line of love. HumanxTurian relationship.

A/N: My first ever fanfic! I hope its any good, I think I may need to improve on my characters (like describing them) but I dunno. Please enjoy it! There is only a bit HumanxTurian relationship in this chapter but there's more to come (hopefully)!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mass Effect.

Chapter One 

I thought it was the normal end-of-work night. My sister dragged me out for some 'fun' time at our local club. God how I hated it. Every time was the same; we would sit down at the table and order our drinks. Not long after, some guy would come to our table and flirt with Harry, soon they would be dancing and I would be left alone.

I stared at them, dreaming I would one day be doing that. I don't even know why I came to the citadel anymore. It was busy and just… not my style. Harry, my sister, had always thought it was 'a great place for us to get a fresh start', maybe for her. She went into fashion and works with numerous Asari, while I work as a receptionist in C-Sec. Ohh, that job is fun.

But strangely, as I wondered about my existence in life, I wasn't left alone on the table tonight. A cute, short haired man came over. "Hey…" he started. I didn't bother listening to him, I froze in shock that someone was actually interested in me. "… so can I get you a drink?" I know he was just being nice but he could clearly see the half-empty glass in my hand.

"No thanks…" I replied. Seeing the look in his face caused me to at least try to have fun, "But want to have a dance?" The smile on his face caused me to lose the tension I had.

We danced for hours and drank for that long too. Clumsily we left the club, hand in hand. "I think I had too much to drink" I said wobbling, I never normally got like this. I was about to fall over but he caught me and our faces were next to each other. The next thing I knew was that we kissed.

We took the fast transit to my block of apartments. We got to the door and he rested his arm along it. "Do I get a look inside too?" He said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Joe." I couldn't do it. And I don't know why. I'm 19, haven't had much action in ages and quite lonely. But it wouldn't work. It would be a one night stand and then it would be all over. Null and void. I opened the door but felt a tugging on my arm.

"I didn't treat you for the whole night just to be turned down."

Fear was starting to build up in me. "I'm sorry," I paused "Just, just go home."

"I don't get messed around!" He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him. I elbowed him and ran into my apartment. He came in after me and pushed me down onto the sofa. I screamed and struggled to get him off me. "Now now, be a good girl." I screamed again at the horrors of the pictures forming in my mind. Surely someone would hear me, my door was still open.

I sobbed as he started to crawl over me, already feeling unclean. "No, please…" I managed to get out. As I felt the kisses coming on my neck, I winced. I knew then that I would not let this happen. I would not be used. I struggled again, managing to push him off me. I rushed to the kitchen and picked up a knife.

Holding it in front of me, I warned him not to come closer. "Get away from me!" I shouted. I saw a Turian at my door, holding a handgun at Joe. He was cornered and was not getting away. Joe gave up easily, leaving in handcuffs as the turian c-sec officer led him away. I said gave my thanks to the turian and fell onto the sofa. My life was really a mess.

Harry came over to mine the next day, asking how I was and all that. "I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful, made sure you didn't have too much to drink." I didn't need it, I didn't want the blame to go to her or that she should act as my babysitter. I was an adult; I should've not got so carried away with trying to be happy. Happy was something I had not felt in ages.

"I should go to work." I started to walk back to my bedroom.

"No you can't do that!" Harry rushed to me and grabbed my arm. What was everyone's obsession with that!? "You just had a traumatic experience! You should take the day off and relax, if you need me to stay with you…"

"No." I interrupted, "You need to get started on your new dress and I need to do odd errands for my boss." She hugged me and then I started to cry. "Why did this have to happen to me…?" I added.

"You were just… unlucky." She led us to the sofa. "Not everyone is like that." She would know that, she had been with many men before in the clubs. "It was just that one time. Maybe after a few weeks you can come back with me, and even meet someone new." She paused, "I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you, you deserve it, Carol." Harry had been so nice to me. I started to cry again and gave her a long hug. She had loved me more than I had known.

Harry had left for work, even after the attempts she made for her to stay with me. She was right, I needed the day off and so I had it. It was my first day off actually. I need to watch something so I decided some type of drama would be needed.

A show about some asari, it was always the asari who played the damsel roles, and a turian falling in love. I found it sweet and found myself loving all the characters, especially the turian. Wait, get that thought out of you Carol! I knew that the Asari used some sort of brain waves for enjoyment but how could a turian and a human 'get it on'? Didn't they only have sex one time a year and wouldn't the skin be all rough when… Urgh, stop thinking about it!

I had to get my mind of it. I decided that I should give cooking a try. Try was the right word indeed. I couldn't cook for my life, so after throwing the remains away, the door rang. It was probably Harry checking up on me; opening the door I found my suspicions to be wrong. The same turian from yesterday was at the door. "Umm, hi?" I opened the door for him, "Can I help you?"

He barged past me into my apartment's living room. Huh, how could I ever _like_ turians, they are so rude! Obviously the hated us for the First-Contact-War. "Yes ma'am. It is just for the incident that happened yesterday." Yesterday. What a fun day that was.

"What can I help with?" I complied, giving a smile and a nice tone to my voice, and closed the door. After doing all the formalities, many questions actually, I led him out. "Oh and I will be returning to work tomorrow." I added.

"There was something else I have been told to ask you." I nodded for him to go on. "Your boss would like to talk to you in the morning; he wants you to go on an assignment."

"Me!?" I was shocked. "What could I do to help the officers in C-Sec?"

"I'm sure a lot." He replied almost… caringly. Maybe I was wrong about Turians… But that still doesn't excuse for having relations with them. "Maybe I will see you again."

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

Shutting the door, I found myself crawling back to the vids. I suppose I should be thinking about what he said about all the assignment but I that wasn't a major thing for me at the moment. My mind was led to him, the turian that I didn't know the name of. I bet I couldn't even pick him out from a crowd of turians, I didn't pay any attention to his looks.

But for some reason I could only hope that I would one day meet him again. Memorise his looks. Learn about his history. Know his name.

A/N: So… how was it? I look forward to hearing any comments to improve and any nice comments will be appreciated too!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Carol is just a human working as a receptionist in C-Sec. Little did she realise that she would be the one crossing the line of love. HumanxTurian relationship.

A/N: Thanks for all your comments! I really appreciate them. Now, here is the second chapter!

Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own anything from Mass Effect.

---

Chapter Two

I got up at around 7. I decided that having a shower was a good idea. I get clean and it wakes me up, two things done at once! Wait, am I being positive? I've got a hectic day today, finding about some kind of assignment I have to go on, I can tell that something will go bad.

But I was happy. My reason was lame, it was about the turian. There was no chance I was going to see that same Turian again. And that was just something that couldn't, and wouldn't, happen. The relationship would be of lies and secrets, not telling anyone and relationships are about truth. But I won't bring my self down. I have to be somewhat optimistic about today.

I washed my short brown hair, the rush of water fully waking me up. Afterwards I got dressed in my C-Sec uniform. It wasn't that different from those dresses that everyone wore. I didn't really like them but what are you gonna do? I looked myself in the mirror. I actually looked good for once. A nice smile on my clean head.

Locking the door after me, I started to head to C-Sec. It wasn't that bad living in the wards. Not that I wouldn't miss the chance to go somewhere nicer but it was somewhat cheap and the living standards were good. Not to mention that the markets are just around the corner and jobs were around almost every other.

C-Sec wasn't that long away, and I had plenty of time to spare. Maybe I should see Harry. I decided against it because she was probably already at work, her deadline was today. Getting to work early would make me look good anyway.

Walking to work was no bother, going past the many different faces and species was normal. The Citadel was always busy, no matter what time it was. Going up the stairs and reaching C-Sec seemed just the same as well. Seeing the two guards at the door, and the occasional chat that went on in the lobby. Everything was normal.

But I had seeing my boss to look forward to. He was a Salarian named Aeidon. His full name is to complex for me to remember. Salarians have long names but everyone just calls them by their given names.

"Aeidon, did you wish to see me?" I asked, appearing in his office.

"That is correct, Carol." He replied. He stood up from his desk and gestured that I should sit. I complied and he sat down after me. "I understand that Verus told you how I will need you to go on an assignment." Verus. That was his name.

"Yes." I replied, still thinking about the Turian. I should really get over that. "But, why would you need me to go on it?"

"We need someone who is not an Officer in C-Sec. There is a club that we believe is doing smuggling. We need you to become a waitress there and get access to the club. It is safe and simple, you can then come back to work here." He then simply added, "You will be getting a bonus if you do this."

"Of course I will." I said. I would want to help the Citadel in any other way than filing paper and making coffee. "When do I do it?"

"You will be doing it today," A gave a concerned look, how could I get a job in one day? "Don't worry, you already have the job. You will be acting as Samantha Beckett when you're a waitress." He answered as if he read my mind. And Samantha, that's a nice name. "We will have two officers going in after you give them the key card."

"Who are they?"

"The Turian, Verus, and an Asari, Phe'lea." I guess I will be seeing him again then. I nodded my head and exited C-Sec. If I was going to be a spy for them, I would have to change my clothes. It was off to Harry then.

As I suspected earlier, Harry had gone to work. I took the Fast-Transit to Asari Designs, a fashion shop. Harry was working in the shop trying to persuade anyone to buy her latest design. After the customer declined, she smiled at me and came over.

"Heya, how are you doing?"

"Great actually." I replied. I didn't want to seem rude but I really had to get to the point. "I need a new outfit, something… flashy." I couldn't think of a better word maybe something that wasn't me would have done.

"Well, you came to the right shop!" She said, already knowing that I would buy something from her. "My new dress is done, and I will give you a 10 discount, as you will be the first one to buy it." Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Her dress was actually quite good. It was based around the same design as every other one but there as some nice colours and the fabric was so soft. I decided to buy it and even though it cost a lot, I could always use it for special occasions. "So… got a date tonight?" Harry asked me.

"You could say that." I replied. She would just worry if I told her the truth. "See you later Harry." I waved to her and then walked back to the Fast-Transit. It was of to my new job.

I arrived in my new dress and all. It seemed like I was going to school prom or something; feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time. I walked towards the entrance and the door opened, revealing a club that wasn't that packed. It was still early I reminded my self. The music was already getting on my nerves; I remembered what had happened a couple of days ago. I could have started crying but I bit my lip and pushed back the tears. This was something for the Citadel!

I walked up to the Human bartender. "I'm Caro… Sam, the new waitress." Damn, I already almost blew it.

"I see… did you cut your hair?" The question shocked me a bit but I realised what he meant when he gave me a card, holding a picture of what was meant to be me.

"Oh yes. I just prefer it short, easier to keep." Lying was actually quite easy, just mix in the truth. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Ask for everyone's order, that sorta stuff. You won't have much to do at the moment but when it gets late." I gave a nod that I understood. I didn't really want to talk him in case I have to lie again. I noticed a Turian and Asari sitting at the back of the club. I recognised the Turian. He had orange lines on either side of his face. That was Verus and the Asari was Phe'lea.

I walked over to them, "What can I get you both?" I asked.

"Hmm, I would like one of those 'key card cocktails' please." Phe'lea replied.

"And I'll have a 'distract the bartender'." Verus answered. I think I got the right people.

"Of course, Sir, Ma'am." I turned my head and went to the barkeep. I asked for the drinks I normally got when I went with Harry, it was a good thing I went out with her then, and headed back to the table. "Here are your drinks. And compliments from me." I slipped them the key card. I then headed back to distract the barkeep. "So how long have you been here?" I made up.

"A couple of months. It's good to see another Human here."

I had to make the conversation long. The door to the staff room was near both of us, if Verus and Phe'lea were to get there, I would need to come up with something good. "I know, most places I worked had Asari, Salarians and that." Think Carol, think! "Say, you must have picked up some good cocktail recipes. It isn't busy so why don't you show me some?" In the corner of my eye, I saw the two stand up and start to head my way. "Please?" I said with a smile. And that was all he was gonna get.

"Well, a Krogan's Punch is a great one to show your friends." I tried to look really interested as he showed me how to make my friends mouths explode with exotic spices and strange chemistry. While he was mixing it, the two C-Sec officers used my card to open the door to the staff-room. There, I suspected, is where they will find the smugglers and get rid of them quickly.

"That is amazing." I said after the bartender finished his little speech. "But I need to get back to-" I would have finished but there were sounds of guns and battle from up above. "What's happening!?" I sounded genuinely surprised. The barkeep just shook his head. "I have to go look, something is wrong!"

I headed towards the Staff Door; thankfully it was still open otherwise I don't know how I could explain that I lost my card in my first day. "Good luck Sam!" The barkeep called after me, sounding scared as hell. "You're either brave or stupid." He added. That made me feel better.

I began to lose my courage as the sounds of battle grew louder. After climbing the stairs to the staff room, I saw two tables knocked over and two people I knew hiding behind the wall and using the table as cover. "Get back!" Verus shouted at me. Obviously I would be getting in the way so I only observed the battle.

Phe'lea stood up from her cover and drew her arm back. For a second I thought she was crazy. But then she pushed her arm forward and two mercenaries flew backwards into the wall. She was amazing, but then a dreadful thing happened. A merc who had been hiding behind a wall on the other side of the corridor had shot her. It looked bad.

A shriek of pain was the last thing that happened to Phe'lea, I felt so bad for her. A shotgun in that range was fatal, she couldn't make it. Nevertheless, I ran to her and checked to see if she was ok. But she was as I guessed, dead. "Go downstairs!" Verus commanded me.

"No!" I shouted back. I suppose it was my lust to be some sort of hero that made me stay. Or maybe I just wanted to get to know Verus better. But this wasn't the time to think about my love-life but my actual life. I picked up Phe'lea's handgun. "I know how to use this!" I half-lied. My father had been in the Alliance and he taught me how to use one. But I had never shot at an actual person before.

The battle was hectic but short. Verus killed the remaining mercenary and I was just glad it was over. "We got them." Verus said.

"But… Phe'lea…" I winced as I saw her lifeless corpse on the floor. "And the smuggled goods?" I wasn't good at reading emotions on Turians, well most aliens. We found the goods, a bunch of weapons and ammo and a cowardly Salarian hiding with them. Verus handcuffed him and it was time to go to C-Sec.

"You did a good job, Davies." It felt strange someone calling me by my last name. And by good-job, I think he meant shooting blindly at a wall. "It's a shame Phe'lea died. She was a good woman." I nodded. She seemed so nice; I wish I had the chance to know her.

"I'm just glad we're finished here." I said true fully. "Let's go…"

After everything was done; putting that Salarian in jail, getting the goods back, I was to see my boss again. I walked into his office and found that Verus was in there as well. "You did well, Carol." Aeidon congratulated me. "Not many would be brave enough to help a unit out."

"I had too." I said somewhat modestly.

"And that is why, with the approval of Verus here, I would like to offer you the job of Officer." I'm guessing my face was priceless. I was so surprised and glad. I could finally stop making coffee for a living. "Do you accept?"

"Yes, yes of course!" I said with happiness.

"Then I'll be seeing you more often then." Verus spoke.

"Am I joining Verus?"

"He will be teaching you and you will go on assignments together."

"Great!" I said with actual happiness. "Thank you, sir." I tilted my head, I read somewhere that that was a sign of respect, and went to my old desk. This day had turned out great, without the loss of a good woman that is. I got promoted and I had a cunning plan up my sleeve. As soon as Verus came out of Aeidon's office, I would set it to notion.

I didn't have to wait long. "Say Verus…" I got his attention, "What do you say about going out tonight? I mean as a celebration for my promotion. I wouldn't mind going over battle strategy or anything."

I smiled. My plan had worked.

--

A/N: Again, thanks for your comments about Chapter One, now how about some for Chapter Two? It may be a bit later to update since I am going on holiday, but if I manage to get a laptop for Christmas, maybe I can update it sooner. Happy holidays everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Carol is just a human working as a receptionist in C-Sec. Little did she realise that she would be the one crossing the line of love. Human x Turian relationship.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story. Only one more chapter left!

Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own anything from Mass Effect.

---

Chapter Three

I have to say, I'm having fun being an officer. Officer Davies. I liked being called that. I wasn't the strongest, smartest or most skilled of C-Sec but I would grow. I was given my own Omni-Tool, and I had learned a lot about them. I was able to hack terminals, disarm opponents by heating up their gun, and generally assist Verus.

My general crush on Verus had grown. If I was more professional, I would have asked to have another instructor. But I wasn't, and it was nice we spent some time together. Our friendship had grown however we hardly went out together after work. And that's just another reason to give up my hope with him. He would never _like_ a Human, not in that way. Then why did I always think about him? I never thought I was a stubborn person but now... I never give up hope to here three special words.

I got dressed in my armour, I'm sure Dad would be proud of me; he always wanted one of us to go into military. And since Harry was into fashion, I was expected to be the one. That's how I got handgun training, to go into the Alliance. I didn't get accepted, I was too unfit. And instead of getting stronger and trying again, I went to get a job as a C-Sec receptionist. Dad left shortly after that, leaving us on the Citadel.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wish he was here to see me now. But I had other things to think about than my family. I had work to do. Walking out of my apartment, I headed down the all too familiar route to C-Sec.

C-Sec hadn't changed. I walked towards the Turian with orange lines of his head. "Hey Verus." I turned my head in respect.

"Good morning Davies." he replied, turning his head as well. "We have a new assignment. Are you ready for it?"

"Hit me." A noticed his expression change to somewhat surprised. Man, I was getting good at reading alien expressions. "Please, tell me." I added just to avoid any unnecessary violence.

"We will be going to a recently bought warehouse; there have been incidents of money stolen from people's accounts."

"I guess you traced that the warehouse had been doing it."

"Correct. Should we get going?" I gave a nod, another chance to prove that I was worthy of being an Officer.

The lower wards were a place I called home. It was also a place where crime was committed. You would think that the smugglers and criminals would smuggle or whatever on a colonised world, somewhere with less police. But I didn't know what went in their heads.

Fear started to rise as we opened the door to the warehouse. It was quiet, too quiet. Verus gestured me to take cover behind a wall. I looked round the corner to see boxes and a large, empty, room. "It's clear." I said. Verus nodded and we went in, handgun in my hand.

The warehouse had a room at the back, as well as one on the second floor. That was the average style for the warehouses, this one was no different. I went up the ramp which would lead to the second floor while Verus went into the other room.

I opened the door that could have led to the criminals. And I did find a type of criminal, a computer. I put my gun away and got onto disabling it. I really should have checked to see if it was the computer that was hacking into people's accounts. As soon as I finished hacking it, the lights had gone out, suffocating the room with darkness. I cursed; this would just make things harder for us.

I used my gun's flashlight to find my way back to the door. "Verus?" I called out to see if he was ok. I didn't get to hear what he said; the front door of the warehouse opened. I headed down the ramp and hid behind the boxes and turned the flashlight off.

"Damn place, the lights have gone out." A male human voice came.

"Well, why don't you fix the computer?" Another voice came, followed by a man going up the ramp I had just gone down. He didn't have a gun, but that didn't mean that the other ones didn't. I moved along the boxes trying to get a glimpse of the men. "Seems like something went wrong with the system." The second voice called back.

"Fix it then!" A third voice shouted back. The two men then moved to the room at the back. The room that had Verus in. I had to follow where the two men's light came from. I was lucky not to trip upon anything that was on the floor. The man put his hand on the door and it slid open. I looked for cover; I didn't dare follow them to that room. Hiding behind another stack of boxes, I tried to listen to any noise.

The lights started to flicker on, the system must have been fixed. I could hear clumsy footsteps coming from where the ramp was, that meant that the engineer type person would be down here in a second. "I always have to fix it. I don't even get a simple thanks." The engineer mumbled as he went past where I was hiding.

"Freeze." I whispered but load enough so he could hear. It wasn't like I was actually going to shoot him though, that would make me have to do a lot of paperwork. He did exactly what I commanded, putting his hands up as well. I moved in front of him, holding my gun next to his face. "Ok, now we're going to walk out of here and you're going to have a lot of explaining to do." I walked towards him, making him walk backwards. I was thinking of looking for Verus but going into that room would just get me killed. But I couldn't let Verus get killed either!

The engineer must have seen that I was distracted. He managed to punch my gun away and hit me in the face. Disarmed, I wasn't a threat. But that didn't mean I was just going to give up. He threw another punch at me; I managed to duck it just in time. I saw the gun on the floor and started to slowly go towards it.

The door opened, revealing the two men. One of them had a sub-machine gun. This is not happening, where was Verus!? I could barely take the engineer on, how could I face all three of them. The men shouted the engineer's name. He turned around so I took my chance for the gun. I dived, grabbed it and aimed at the engineer. Time just seemed to stop then, no one making a move. I should've noticed it, the slight move from the man who did not have a gun.

I suddenly felt something pull me up. I dropped my handgun, once again weapon less. I screamed as I headed towards the ceiling. "Davies!" Verus' voice came from the door. I looked over and my spirits started to rise, but not for long. The force that lifted me had stopped, and I fell. My scream was the last thing I heard, and sharp pain was the last thing I felt.

I woke feeling like... crap. I opened my eyes which revealed a white room. I recognised it as one of the Medical Facilities on the citadel. Verus did it, he had saved me. But where was he? I sat up and looked to see if I could find him. He was nowhere near.

"Where's Verus?" I called out, wishing that someone would listen. My wish had came true, an Asari in white clothes appeared from a doorway.

"Officer Verus brought you here; you had a major back injury, it could have been fatal."

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"Apparently he's going to have to do a lot of paper work, three humans died yesterday in an attack. And Verus is meant to be the attacker." Verus had killed those men, just to save me.

"Thanks for umm, saving my life." I nodded my head to the Asari and turned to get to C-Sec as soon as possible. Verus could be in deep trouble just because of my clumsiness. It would be my fault. I needed to explain this; I wouldn't let Verus' life be ruined because of me.

I got to the entrance of C-Sec. And there Verus was. I walked towards him, "Is something wrong?" I didn't need to ask. He looked so sad.

"I won't be returning to C-Sec as an Officer anymore." No... This can't be right, he was an excellent officer, I ruined it. This can't be happening.

"I'm so sorry." I turned around. I couldn't look at him. I walked away; I needed to be at my home. As the tears started to go down my eyes, I started to run back home. I was never this upset normally. But this wasn't normal. I liked Verus a lot. I think I loved him...

The door rang. God, who calls at this hour!? It rang again, "I'm coming!" I shouted. As I opened the door, it was the person I least suspected. It was Verus. "Oh... Verus..." I was stunned. I didn't want to say anything that would make it worse.

"Davies... Carol." He said my first name. But was that a good thing? "Can I come in?" Well that was a good thing. But maybe he just didn't want to wake anyone when he started to shout at me. I let him in, a bit embarrassed for only wearing a night-dress.

We sat down in awkward silence; I decided that I would break it. "Thank you... for yesterday."

"It was nothing." He sighed. I almost burst into tears and saying how sorry I was. I didn't mean for him to lose his job. "There's something I want to say to you." He hates me. And I don't question why he does. "Carol, I..." My console suddenly beeped, I had a new message. What was it with everyone contacting me this morning?

"Heya Sis! How have you been? I want to say a big well done for getting your promotion, how about we go out one night? I had a great time tonight. I'm starting to miss you not being with me though. And because this is urgent, I'm going to make this play as soon as it gets to you. Reply back! Harry." What was she trying to do? Wake me up while I was sleeping!? I'll have to get her for that later but for now, I have a bigger problem.

"I'm sorry about that..." I added an embarrassed smile, "and... and for everything. I didn't want to do this to you..."

"It's alright, Carol. I would have done anything to save you." I smiled and an 'oh' came out my mouth. Did he just say what I thought he said? "And I don't know why. But I'm not saying I wouldn't try to but I... uhh..." I gave a small giggle.

"And... well, I think I know that feeling. And I... umm... have it too." I reached out and held his hand. I knew what this was. I had guessed what it was when I first met Verus. I first wished that it would go away but it didn't. My heart started to beat fast. I was going to say it.

"Verus... I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey. It's been a while. I'm so so sorry. I really should have updated or at least said something. I always thought that "Oh I'll get around to updating". Almost a year later and look where I am. I have actually started another fic in another fandom, which has also had the same treatment as this one. But with much reluctance, I have to say something that was pretty much true many months ago. Crossing The Line is now on **Permanent Hiatus**. __I also have some small excuses to why I haven't been updating, I've been doing coursework and exams this year, which is really tiring, as well as my muse going on vacation more than a couple of times. Bad days at school don't help either._

_I don't want to end my fanfic with a negative however. I did in fact do the very beginning of Chapter Four, so if anyone who has read the first three chapters wants to know at least how things started to turn out, please read. To be honest, I'm not particularly proud of it, but I haven't played Mass Effect since I stopped updating this story, so I can't remember almost anything from it. But anyway, I want to thank anyone who has ever read my story, and everyone who has ever reviewed it. Thank you.  
_

* * *

Chapter Four

We sat in silence. I couldn't believe what I just said. _I love you_, why, why did I say it? Because it's true. I do love him, well I think I do. But _love_ is such a meaningful word. We aren't actually officially dating yet. I admit, I had an attraction to him and it grew, but oh god. He's a Turian, a TURIAN! Turians hate Humans and vice-versa. We couldn't be seen in public, we would be surrounded by lies.

I've told all this to myself before and I didn't follow my own advice, and now it seemed I'm paying the price. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for... I think you should leave now..." I reluctantly said. I couldn't stand looking at him, knowing that I ruined our friendship.

"No, Carol, I..." I looked at his face. He wasn't angry or disgusted. "I think I want to try… us." He said it. Verus said it. He wanted to try… us! I felt the tears come into my eyes, I couldn't believe it! I jumped up and embraced him. Just hugging felt so right.

We parted, and Verus went to the door. I laid a kiss on his cheek, my lips tingled at the feel of his skin, and I waved as he left my apartment. Was everything that just happened, really happen? I felt dizzy and decided that I should go back to sleep. It was already late, and if it turned out that that wasn't a dream, I would figure out what to do in the morning.

--

"Uhh… Hello?" The phone woke me up, and because I didn't have work today, it was not a welcome response.

"Hey Carol, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The voice belonged to Verus. "I wanted to talk to you. About you and me." But then that would mean everything that happened yesterday night was not my imagination. Thank God.

"Don't worry about it, and sure, I'm all ears."

There was a brief silence, which I wasn't sure if it was because of my 'all ears' comment or the fact that he was nervous. "How about we have breakfast over at Sachji's? I doubt anyone would notice anything, and if they do we could just say it's a business thing."

"Yeah, okay. I'll get ready straight away." I put the phone down; I had been to Sachji's once or twice, so I know where it is. But wow, I was having my first date with Verus. I was the first Human to date with a Turian.

I put on some jeans, a white top and a blue blouse. It looked smart, which is good for our business cover-up, but it was also casual, so it would actually seem like a date to us.

Locking the door, I began my way...

* * *

_A/N: For anyone who skipped my first A/N, this story is discontinued, and this sorry excuse for a 'chapter' was the last thing I ever did on it. Anyways, I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. ^_^_


End file.
